


Somebody

by KruczyPrzyjaciel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attack on
Genre: Bad Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KruczyPrzyjaciel/pseuds/KruczyPrzyjaciel
Summary: As they stood facing each other, Levi looked into their eyes, an old habit of their former life. Gray, tired, full of despair and envy. His savior's eyes, still jealous.‘’Why?’’Somebody didn't reply, slowly taking their hand off Levi's shoulder. Both of them stood there for a moment longer, two survivors on a desert island, survivors of a catastrophe in which they should all have died.
Kudos: 4





	Somebody

Smoke. Clouds of smoke. Eyes were in pain because of smoke.  
Levi coughed and tried to spit dust out. Unfortunately, the residue of the world, not flickered out yet, made sure to not be forgotten. He closed his eyes and wanted to die, but he was still alive. Annoyingly enough.  
It was October - the month of cold, falling leaves, and wind. That's when the world exploded. Sparks extended to stars, overhauling thousand of innocent souls on the way to the sky. It wasn’t sabotaged. It wasn't Marley's army. 

It was the work of a single madman who turned all the territory into ruins, fire, and dust. At first, Levi thought there was a fire. And then there was only darkness.  
He woke up amidst the gloom of the night, without any set point. He crawled out from the fireplace, which had once been home, he moved away from the scattered clothes visible in the glow of the flame. He had endured two days, two long dreams, two long nightmares from which he was afraid to wake up. He survived after all, and on the second day, the fog began to clear, revealing the worst sight he had ever seen.  
Twisted bodies, thrown back, crushed facedown which he was afraid to turn. He couldn't even move away from the place that became his home for several years. From people, he fell in love with. Who destroyed and weakened him with their love.  
He didn't want to find them.

He wandered like that for the next two days, weakened, not having the strength to think, slowly ceasing to distinguish between truth and fiction, seeing his companions, a little black-haired girl whom he probably did not know... He was daydreaming. 

As red and black spots had started to dance before his eyes, Levi Ackerman fell to his knees. He fell down and begged, shouted incomprehensible words, pleaded, cried, bit his lips to blood. He felt that his death is near. Feelings fought with each other inside him - the desire to leave, becoming another victim of hate, giving up without a fight - and willingness to survive, encoded in every human. When he had made his decision and had cried for the last time, Somebody appeared.  
Somebody had long, dark, disheveled hair, a gray face, and lots of wrinkles that Levi could see through the fog. Somebody had a limp on their left leg, with a bloody bandage on their right wrist. They were alone.  
And Levi sobbed and wept over the ruins of the world he had helped create, the tragedy that had decided to take revenge on him for saving a few lives. Now - there are only a few left on Earth like Somebody. And he, lonely, the only one, so that Death could satisfy his desires with his despair, that she could look with his eyes at the massacred family. Death laughed a cruel, desperate laugh. She triumphed above all else.  
The man who was once named Levi decided to die, curled up, closed his eyes, let his heart be beaten one last time.

And then Somebody came with a flask of dirty water and something which tasted like raw meat. Somebody patiently watered him, fed him, and bandaged him while Levi continued to wail.  
It was only when night fell and the stranger (stranger?) had lit a fire that Levi regained consciousness. He crept up behind them, having found a suitably sharp stone. Somebody grabbed his hand, twisting it and almost breaking it. Nevertheless, they did not leave the fire, did not stop working on some small animal.  
‘’Do you know who your fire is burning on?’’ Levi croaked. “Whose body are you sitting on?” Somebody didn't react.  
Levi asked hundreds of more times, sometimes shouting, sometimes whispering, but still getting no answer. In the end, he gave up too.  
He lay down under the rock, moving as far away from the fire as possible. And he was asleep.  
He had to sleep a long time because the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the starry sky. He had not seen such a clear, ash-free sky and so many constellations in thousands of years. With tears in his eyes, he recognized them, counted them, stifled with memories.

At first, he forgot about Somebody. But Somebody had come when Levi woke up. They gave him water again and the meat that was dripping with something brown. And Levi ate and drank, asked again and accused and thanked him, and again the stranger didn't answer.  
After another few days, he was finally able to get up. He got to his feet, slowly stretching his aching bones, breaking his joints. It hurt, but it was the pain of life.  
Again, a cruel image of reality, emptiness, and dust hit him. And Somebody.  
When he woke up that day, he was alone. There was a water flask standing nearby, but there was no sign of the stranger around. With a grimace of pain, he discovered that the prosthesis was in even worse condition than the rest of his body. He could not go even a step without suffering inhuman suffering. Just then, Somebody showed up again. They held him up, helped him sit up, and walked away, still silent and ignoring the next questions. They returned an hour later, wielding a long stick. They handed it to Levi and pulled it to his feet.  
As they stood facing each other, Levi looked into their eyes, an old habit of their former life. Gray, tired, full of despair and envy. His savior's eyes, still jealous.  
‘’Why?’’  
Somebody didn't reply, slowly taking their hand off Levi's shoulder. Both of them stood there for a moment longer, two survivors on a desert island, survivors of a catastrophe in which they should all have died.  
And then Somebody left, and Levi was left alone.  
He slept and lived in the ruins of his world, a hermit amidst the undying fire.  
He only lived so that one day a boy and a girl would come and ask how it was. That they would sit down, laughing at his matted hair.  
They agreed with him, mixed Somebody with mud, condemned him to death with words and made all his good deeds invalid.  
But no one ever came.

**Author's Note:**

> :D D D my alternative ending to snk manga lmao  
> can you guess who is Somebody?


End file.
